


Mean (is an understatement)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena needs all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: The anger in Kara’s eyes clue her in to who just walked into the diner before she turns around.Lex Luthor.Lex fucking Luthor just walked into the diner.orThe Luthors return, but Lena has a whole protection squad on her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My tests are over (for now anyway!)
> 
> So, I forgot last time, but I actually wrote something outside of this universe. It's a Supercorp one-shot called Distractions and it's over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10100039
> 
> (It's kind of the first thing I ever wanted to write, so please?)
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you check it out and let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Also, if you want to know where this fic fits in - there's now a chronological guide in the Series Notes, courtesy of @recklesslove.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Please please please please!”

“Kara-“

“Pretty please, Alex!”

“The physical appearance of the please doesn’t make a difference, Kara.”

“Oh my god, Alex, you’re such a nerd. But please!”

Alex sighs, and her sister probably takes it as a sign that she’s successfully wearing her down. (Which, who is Alex kidding, she is.)

“Please, Alex, please can I drive? Mom says I have to practice every chance I get, and it’s just to the diner, come on. You know I’ll be responsible, and you’ll be right there. Please! Lena, tell Alex-“

“Oh no, I’m not getting involved. You two fight it out. I’ll be in the back seat.”

 _Smart girl,_ Alex thinks as she tries to hide a smirk. Maggie’s working this weekend, so Alex invited Kara and Lena to a Saturday morning brunch. Kara had gotten her learner’s permit about three weeks ago, and the sixteen-year-old was desperate for any chance to drive. Hence the begging. Which is working, damn it. (Always with the pout. But Alex can’t really be mad, can she, when her inability to say no to that face is what led to her meeting her wife for the first time.)

“Fine. You can drive. But _slowly,_ Kara.”

She tosses the keys in Kara’s direction and the teenager squeals before pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

Lena sends Alex a knowing smirk from the back seat when she opens the passenger side door, and Alex just shrugs. Lena knows that Kara wraps Alex around her little finger, has known for about ten years now. There’s no more point trying to deny it, even a little. Lena is the only one who can resist the Kara Danvers Pout™ anyway.

***

They make it to the diner in one piece, thankfully. As excited as Kara was to drive, she _is_ still learning, and gets quite nervous. So, the ride wasn’t dangerous, but it _was_ bumpy. Still, Kara jumps out before Alex and Lena to open the door for her girlfriend, and Alex has to hide a grin at the adorableness. Lena pecks her sister’s cheek and laces their fingers together as Alex follows them into the diner. When they sit down at their usual booth, Alex takes a moment to look the two teenagers over. They’re in their own little world, seeing nothing but each other. Alex knows the feeling.

It’s been six months since Lena moved into the Danvers home, and it suits her. She definitely looks happier, almost radiant, and much more sure of herself. She’s overcome a lot of her shyness because she’s in a place where she’s heard and her opinion is respected. It probably helps that the Luthors disappeared shortly after the whole ordeal, taking an unannounced vacation, and haven’t been back since.

Alex is hoping they’ll never come back.

“Hello! Earth to Alex!”

She blushes, but flashes a grin at the couple across from her.

“Sorry, zoned out.”

“What are you getting?” Kara wants to know.

“Do you even need to ask?” Alex teases, and Lena giggles as Kara rolls her eyes.

“Honey pancakes, extra bacon, of course. How could I forget?”

Alex just grins as Kara turns back to her menu, facing the conundrum of what to order. Kara’s always had trouble deciding on things like this, and Alex is taken back to their _many_ ice cream dates when her little sister was just a kid, because _I have to try all the flavours because how else will I know which one is the best, Alex?_

“I can’t decide between the omelette or the French toast. Someone help me,” Kara pleads, turning her pout on them once again. Lena chuckles before replying.

“How about I get one and you get the other, babe, and then we share?”

“No way,” Kara says, looking affronted, “I know you want that gross fruit and yoghurt thing, there’s no way I’m letting you get something you don’t like for _me_.”

Lena blushes, swooning at Kara’s chivalry, and Alex can’t wipe the grin off her face. There’s only one thing Kara loves more than food, apparently, and that thing is Lena Luthor. Lena places a small kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Well, if it helps, I _love_ the way your lips taste after French toast,” she whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

“ _Ew,_ big sister within earshot here!”

“French toast it is.”

Kara’s face is red but her eyes are twinkling and Alex can’t help but be happy for her, despite the fact that she really doesn’t want to think about the two of them making out. Even Lena has some colour on her cheeks, as if she forgot for a moment that Alex was there. Which she might have, with the way she was looking at Kara. Luckily, the waitress comes by, saving them all from further embarrassment. Alex places their order and they go back to small talk. Lena’s in the middle of telling Alex about something funny that happened in chemistry class – _How was I supposed to know those two together would explode, Lee? Well, it was literally what the lesson was on, Kara –_ when she suddenly freezes, pulling her hand out from under Kara’s and into her lap. If Alex isn’t mistaken, Lena even moves a bit away from her sister.

The anger in Kara’s eyes clue her in to who just walked into the diner before she turns around.

_Lex Luthor._

Lex fucking Luthor just walked into the diner. A quick look back at the two girls across from her confirms the worst – Lena is paralyzed by fear, Kara is a mixture of protective and terrified. Alex wants to go over there and punch Lex in the face, but she can’t leave the two of them alone. So she angles her body so that Lena is out of his direct line of sight, and he out of hers, and signals the waitress.

“We’ll take our order to go. Can you bring it out to the car, Wendy?”

“Yeah, should only be five minutes?”

“Perfect.”

She turns to Kara and Lena again.

“Lena, honey, is it okay of we touch you? We’re going home, okay?”

Lena nods, and upon making eye contact with Alex, Kara springs into action. She wraps her arm around Lena’s waist, helping her up. Alex takes Lena’s free hand in hers and walks slightly in front of them, doing her best to keep Lena mostly blocked from Lex’s view. It’s more to keep Lena from having to look at him, but still.

When Lex notices them, he gets up from his bar stool, looking like he’s going to come over, but Alex sends him a glare so menacing even she’s surprised. She’s not proud of it, but she pours a lot of hate into that look. Lena is as good as her baby sister, damn it, and these people _hurt_ her. So forgive her if she hates them a little. (A lot.) Either way, he sits right back down and averts his eyes.

Alex leads them to the car, and Kara cradles Lena in the back seat while they wait for their food. When Wendy brings it out to them, Alex gives her a very large tip and drives them home.

Lena doesn’t say a word the whole way.

***

Kara’s worried.

Lena hasn’t said anything, and they’ve been driving for ten minutes. She’s rubbing soft circles on her girlfriend’s back, Lena’s face pressed into her neck. Alex pulls up to their house, and she helps Lena inside and up the stairs. When they reach Lena’s room, she moves to go inside, but the other girl shakes her head, and Kara continues down the hallway to _her_ room. She helps Lena into her bed, and crawls in behind her.

“Lee, is it okay if I hold you?”

Lena answers by turning around and burrowing into Kara. She tucks her head into the blonde’s neck and wraps an arm around her waist tightly. Kara scratches up and down her back softly, and she can feel Lena calm down, albeit very slightly.

“Yeah, Mags, okay, I’ll see you soon,” Alex says into her phone as she comes into the room, and Kara wants to hug her sister. Hug her for realizing that Lena needs _her_ big sister right now, hug her for loving Lena enough to ask, hug her for caring enough to do all this for her. Alex sits down at the foot of the bed.

“Maggie’s on her way, Lena, okay?”

Lena nods against Kara’s neck.

“I’m going downstairs to make some tea, okay? Call me if you need anything.”

Kara nods this time, and pulls Lena closer to her, placing a kiss on her hair.

She really wishes she could protect the girl she loves better.

***

She hears Maggie before she sees her, and Lena sits up so quickly Kara almost falls off the bed. Maggie comes through the door and Lena isn’t even ashamed to open her arms and make grabby hands towards her. Maggie bolts over immediately, gathering the younger girl into her arms.

And that’s when Lena lets herself break.

She sobs into Maggie’s shoulder while the detective rubs circles on her back and whispers to her.

“That’s it, sweetie, let it out. You’re okay, it’s okay. You’re allowed to be scared, honey, you’re so brave. I’ve got you.”

She doesn’t know what it is about Maggie that makes her feel so _safe._ It’s more than just that Maggie saved her from the Luthors, but she can’t figure out _what_. It just feels like Maggie is the family she never had.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispers after a while, looking up at Maggie with cry-swollen eyes.

“Always, Lena. You’re my family now, okay? I will always come when you need me.”

Lena manages a small smile, and then there’s a soft knock on the door. At Maggie’s okay, Alex and Kara come in with two mugs of tea each. (When had Kara even left? Anyway.) Lena gratefully accepts a mug from Kara when the other girl sits down next to her, and Alex hands Maggie one before sitting down on her wife’s other side. Lena takes a sip, humming at the taste of honey in her tea, before talking.

“I’m sorry for-“

“Stop right there,” Alex says, “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Your feelings are valid, you deserve to be taken care of, we’d do anything for you. Did I cover it?”

She looks pointedly at Kara and Maggie.

“Well, I love her, too, but other than that, yeah,” Kara says with a giggle. Lena kisses her cheek.

“Of course. Sweetie, we love you, you don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Lena nods shyly and snuggles into her girlfriend, inhaling the scent of her tea and her favourite person.

She sure does _feel_ loved.

***

It’s Maggie that saves her ( _again_ ), because of course it is.

She’s walking home from school alone because Kara has some or other meeting until late, and it’s a nice day, and she could use the time to think. It’s not like she hasn’t done it before, she has no reason not to do it.

Until the reason pulls up next to her.

The window of the black sedan rolls down to reveal her brother, with a sneer she knows all too well.

“Well, if it isn’t my dearest little sister.”

_Just keep walking._

“Leave me alone, Lex.”

“What, you don’t want a ride?”

“Not from you.”

Damn it, her voice is already shaking. She thought she would last longer than this. She stops walking to catch her breath and gather herself.

“Listen, Lena,” Lex says, his voice surprisingly soft. “There’s still time to fix this. Get in the car, we’ll go talk to Mom. We can help you.”

“Help me what?”

“Help you fight this illness.”

“It’s not… it’s not an _illness,_ Lex. I’m a _lesbian_ , not a leper.”

He flinches at the word, but powers on.

“Please, Lena. This is just those Danvers girls poisoning your mind.”

“Lex, I’m sorry – actually, poor choice of words, I’m not – but I _love_ Kara, and I love Alex and Maggie, and there’s nothing _wrong_ with me or with any of them. Now, please, leave me alone.”

Her voice cracks on the last word, and Lex smirks again, as mean as can be. He’s just about to say something when a police siren sounds behind them. Lena sighs in relief when she sees Maggie getting out of her squad car. She comes to stand next to Lena, her arms crossed across her chest.

“Mr. Luthor, I’m sorry, are you not aware of the restraining order Ms. Luthor has against you?”

“Of course-“

“Because this is definitely way too close. And if you know about it, well, then I have grounds to arrest you.”

“I-“

“So I’ll ask again. Are you aware of the restraining order?”

“I am now, Officer.”

“Detective. But good, right answer. Get out of here before I do what I should and throw you into holding for fun.”

He throws Lena a look before driving off. She makes it until his car is out of sight before she collapses into Maggie’s arms.

“Thank you,” she sighs. Maggie holds her up and places a kiss on the top of her head, rubbing soothing patterns in her back.

“You’re welcome. The only reason I didn’t arrest him is because I don’t want to leave you alone right now. I can go and do it tonight if you want. Believe me, I’d like nothing more than to throw him in jail.”

“It’s okay. Hopefully he’ll leave me alone now.”

“If you’re sure. You know, Lena, it’s okay to want them to disappear, yeah?”

She does. She does, so much.

“I know. Can you… Will you take me home?”

“Of course. Come on.”

***

Lena falls asleep in seconds, and Maggie sighs. The poor girl has been through so much, she doesn’t deserve to be harassed on top of everything else. Well, nobody does, but Lena even less. After she drops Lena off at the Danvers’ and makes sure Eliza knows what happened, she calls Alex.

She knows how afraid Lex Luthor is of her wife, and the thought makes her smirk.

“Hey babe, you up for an intimidation act tonight?”

And if, a week later, the Luthors move away from Midvale permanently, well. No one can prove the Danvers-Sawyers had anything to do with it.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! As always, please comment to let me know what you thought or any prompts (I accidentally deleted my list of prompts, so please please please!)
> 
> Remember to check out Distractions here:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10100039 
> 
> I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr if you want to come talk to me.
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
